


Marking Ones Territory

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Ramblings [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Noctis decides to get a tattoo and Gladio takes him.  Prompto of course tags along because he is totally head over heels in love with the artist, Ignis Scientia.  There's no way he has a shot though... right?
Relationships: - mentioned - Relationship, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Ramblings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787914
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Marking Ones Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to MidwestTonberry who got this one going. Thanks for letting me use your idea! Hope I did it justice!

“Alright! Let’s do it.” Noctis’ eyes steeled with determination as he prepared to go off to battle!

Gladiolus on the other hand rolled his eyes and climbed off of the couch in the Prince’s grand living room. It had been a busy Saturday touching up a few things for work amongst himself, Noct and Prompto for their website, and Noctis had droned on and on about getting his first tattoo.

Of course his followers, the NightPrincess’, were all a flutter about the prospect of what and where their Prince would get a new mark. “Took you long enough! Gods you have been in battle and have just as many scars as the rest of us. But a needle,” Again he rolls his copper orbs and climbs up onto his long legs to make way for the door.

Noctis frowns and looks to Prompto who darts his violet blue eyes to the side so as to avoid this conversation. Noctis for some reason has a deathly fear of needles and he still can’t wrap his head around it, but hey! Who is he to judge? “It’s fine. Come on buddy, lets go get you inked!” Somehow Prompto got up onto his feet despite the fact that all the blood in his body was rushing like a freight train to his groin.

Gladiolus had one tattoo artist that he went to see now, just one. Ignis Scientia. The two men had been comrades during the war, while Noctis and Prompto had been in another retinue. They could have been safe in the Citadel with the King considering Noct was a Prince, but he had wanted to fight for his country with the rest of the citizens and soldiers. Prompto had been honored to serve at his side.

Gladio and Ignis had been in the elite forces that spent their time clearing out areas of daemons and assassinating high ranking officials from Niflheim. Gladiolus didn’t discuss it much, and the other two never asked. But that was beside the point right now…

Right now Prompto needed to get himself under some serious control and maybe change into a pair of baggier pants or else he was going to pop the button of his pants and potentially blind someone. “Come on Prom!” Noctis called from the doorway, looking expectantly at his best friend who hadn’t moved in several minutes.

“Yeah, before PRincess changes his mind!” Gladio shouted from the hallway, already on his way toward the elevator.

“Right… right, sorry!” Prompto set off on a jog to catch up to the others and prayed to the Astrals that he would be able to keep his libido under control.

***

Nope! Not even humanely possible! Like Pavlov’s dog who salivated at the sound of a bell ringing to signal supper, the moment that door on the downtown tattoo parlor’s door tinged open, his cock was standing upright and ready to pay tribute to the glorious beauty of Ignis Scientia.

Prompto smelled him before he saw him, and he almost groaned out loud.

“You okay Prom?” Noctis asked, completely oblivious. Gladiolus on the other hand was watching him with a knowing smirk, but thankfully did not say a word.

“Go-Good! I’m good. Just kinda hungry ya know! We worked all day, could really go for a bite.” Sure, that was a good excuse.

And Noctis bought it. “Me too. When we’re done lets go get some burgers.” It was nearly 10 p.m. but they were all night owls and there were plenty of 24 hour shops in the downtown district of Insomnia.

Gladiolus meandered around the small but immaculate shop, taking time to look at the new drawings put up and various photographs of Ignis’ work. There were jewelry cases for the piercings that were given by the shop, and despite the regal structure of the building’s architecture, the furnishings were modern and sleek. Very Ignis.

Actually, a flare of old world regality and new modern lines felt oddly Ignis as well. He was majestic in the ways of old Kings and retainers, but somehow he managed to fit into this new world of technology and simplicity. Prompto was absolutely smitten! There wasn’t a damn thing Ignis could do wrong.

“Do I hear visitors?” The sound of his smooth accent showed up seconds before Ignis departed from the curtains hiding away his work area and stepped into the receiving portion of his shop.

Why! Why was he so damn good looking! Dressed in grey dress slacks and a white button up shirt with thin grey pinstripes, there were suspenders strapped over his broad shoulders to complete the look. Of course his hair was perfectly coiffed, slicked back away from his face with each and every little strand laying just where it should while his features were gloriously uncovered. And oh those scars. Those deliciously incredible scars! The left eye had been burned by some monster, but he hadn’t lost his sight, which was the largest mark on his face, but there was an array of other little marks littered about that completed the look of rugged warrior. He was so damn sexy...

Breathe Prompto Argentum! You open your mouth, suck in some air and let it go man! Do it!

“Iggy! Thanks for seeing us so late.” Gladio shook hands with his old friend and stepped into what could only be described as a ‘man’ hug. Two pats to the shoulder, a quick squeeze and then release. “Noct finally decided to come down.”

Noctis smiled at the handsome man and gave a weak wave. “How bad is this going to hurt?”

Ignis chuckled, a deep rumbling sound from low in his chest that made his throat contract around the sound, and shook his head. “Do not worry, Highness. I will try to make this as painless as possible.” Cocking his head to the side, his green eyes zeroed in on Prompto and then he was smiling.

Bright white and so so beautiful with his gorgeous scars and perfect hair! Oh Gods this was too much for someone like Prompto! Someone who was too skinny in all the wrong places and too pale in every single place! Then there were the freckles that multiplied in the night. They were taking him over and no amount of creams or beauty treatments could stop them. Nor could they get rid of the strange crawling marks that marred his body from the earlier years in his life when he had been overweight. He was a hot mess! And here was this God of a man staring him down as though he had a right to appear on Ignis’ radar. “Glad to see you back Mr. Argentum…” Green eyes twinkled with delight and it took every single ounce of self restraint for Prompto not to collapse on the ground in a puddle of goo.

What he wouldn’t give to hear Ignis call him that in the bedroom. “Uh! Yeah! Hi there Iggy… Ignis… Mr. Scientia.”

“Ignis is just fine.”

“Then please call me Prompto.” How was he still speaking!?

Ignis’ smile shifted from polite to predatory as he gave the younger man a nod and replied with, “Very well Prompto. Are you interested in a turn on my chair this evening?” He motioned to the jewelry cases that Prompto was half facing.

Noctis and Gladio both quirked their brows upward at the thought of Prompto getting a piercing but didn’t speak on the matter. Noctis was clueless to the fact that Prompto was head over heels in love with the tattoo artist, and Gladio was being oddly quiet about it. Whoever was blessing him, he was grateful. “Uhhh… yeah. Sure was! What would you recommend?” Gods that sounded so stupid!

Ignis smiled again and motioned for the future King to head into the back of the shop and prepare himself. “I’ll think of something.” He promised and then followed after his client to proceed with the job.

Gladio grinned at Prompto. “Oh you’ve got it bad.”

“Shut up!” Prompto’s violet blue eyes blew open wide as he tried to muster up a look that would intimidate the future Shield. As if!

Gladio surprisingly held up his hands in surrender and softened his smile. “I’m not saying a word.” He promised, which was so very unlike him. Gladio was a gossip if there ever was one and he was going to go easy on Prompto?!

This sounded worse than him running his big mouth! However, before he could press the matter of the man’s imposed silence, a shout from the back drew their attention and sent both Gladio and Prompto running to aid their Prince.

Noctis was flat on his stomach, back already covered with the line work of the tattoo and Ignis wasn’t anywhere near touching him. The man slid his small wheeled stool closer and put a soothing hand against the Prince’s scarred back. “That was just a quick test. Habit. Nothing more.” Ignis murmured to the tense man on his table who was trying his best to calm down.

Gladio immediately made for the curtains and called out, “Imma go get some food and cash! We’re gonna be here all night!” Which meant they were going to have to pay Ignis for all of his time.

Ignis’ smile was tolerant and his focus was given to the creature ready to bolt from under him, but when Prompto settled and took his King’s hand, the atmosphere changed. As soon as the blond gave the nod for Ignis to begin, he did. Nice and easy…

Prompto put all of his focus on Noctis, even when it became trying to do so because as the night went on, Ignis removed that dress shirt of his so that he was in nought but his suspenders and under shirt. Naturally this showed off his upper body to hungry eyes, but more than that it showed off the homage to the Astrals that spanned the length of his two toned arms. Beautiful odes of color and richness made up his skin now from shoulder to wrist and if it weren’t for the pain in his hand from Noct’s grip, he would have passed out seeing all of that tattooed skin.

This was going to be a long night.

***

And it was. A long night of tattooing and attempting to maintain a level of professionalism that Ignis prided himself in, but being under the scrutiny of those gorgeous violet swirled blue orbs was threatening to undo him. He was not a chaste man by any means, but his bed was not warmed by long time lovers or even regulars at that. He indulged his body’s needs by way of hired professionals to avoid the pesky trouble of attachment, or simply took care of himself when it was required.

But now, for over a month he had been tortured by thoughts of the sweet and far too innocent, Prompto Argentum. The day he stepped into the shop to take a video of Gladiolus’ newest piece, a massive tribal art from the age of the first five Kings of Lucis, Ignis had been absolutely enthralled by the brilliant blond man. But he had behaved himself and focused on the task at hand, and had it ever been a task! Instead of dark black lines that covered the flesh, the interior was not shaded in a black out style, but was instead decorated with even more intricate designs. It was long, tedious work, especially on the location of the warriors entire upper right leg, and he still had hours to go on it.

Hours that he was hoping Prompto would be there to video and simply share his space with. Now, here he was, the object of his lonely nights and sleepless late hours, sitting inches away and whispering kind, comforting words to the frazzled Prince of Lucis. This was just another reason for Ignis to like the man.

He was kind and gentle, which was a rarity in his world. Or perhaps he had just never allowed himself such tenderness? Whatever the reason was, he now had a taste and he wanted a deeper one. He wanted nothing more than to possess this gorgeous creature and watch him call out to the heavens day after day until his body knew no one else, remembered no other’s touch, save for Ignis’.

Ignis would brand him with kisses and split him open with his lust until every single ounce of his being belonged on this star, just for the old warrior. As his mind ran away with him and the simple motions of the gun moving up and down along the smooth skin in front of him lulled him into a familiar state, soon enough the work was finished. “There you are Highness.” Ignis scooted back and rested his materials down, taking off the black latex gloves before dropping them in the small waste bin beside his table. If he wasn’t mistake, he could have sworn that Prompto uttered out a soft moan.

“How’s it look Prom?” Noctis asked excitedly, jumping up to check himself in the mirror. “Holy shit it’s awesome! Thank you Ignis!”

Prompto couldn’t take his eyes off of Ignis the entire time that Noctis was checking himself out, but he managed to choke out, “Good, buddy. Looks awesome.”

Noctis didn’t catch the flatness in his friends normally exuberant tone, but Ignis did. He knew all of Prompto’s tones from watching hours of the man’s videos when he should have been doing other things. The smile he flashed toward the blond was lascivious in nature and lit his pale freckled face up bright red. “So glad you are pleased, highness.”

Gladio stepped back into the back area after having disposed of the food contains and smiled, giving Iggy a wink. “Looking good, Noct. But we should get going… Prom,” Prompto jumped about a mile high, but turned his attention to the dark haired man and mustered a smile. “You mind hanging behind and paying Iggy, maybe talk to him about the thing? Princess and I have to put a few final touches on some of the new merchandise.”

Prompto swallowed hard, but missed the silent exchange between Gladiolus and Ignis, and nodded, “Sure.” He squeaked, waiving good bye to his friends and slowly dying inside to be alone with Ignis.

Oh gods… he was going to do something stupid! He just knew it!

Ignis finished cleaning in silence, which gave the blond plenty of time to have several panic attacks in his mind. When he was done, Ignis turned back to Prompto and smiled. “Shall we begin with your piercing then?”

“Huh?” Piercing? Oh yeah… “Uh… sure, yeah! Of course!” He fiddled uncontrollably with the front of his shirt and only stopped when a soft, smooth hand rested down on top of his. The sensation of air being blown across his cheek happened next and when Ignis began to speak, Prompto’s knees almost buckled.

“You do not have to if you do not want to.” Ignis murmured, aching to reach up and brush the fluffy bangs hiding those gorgeous eyes from sight, away. He knew that Prompto liked him because Gladiolus had been very forthcoming with that particular information. Especially when he admitted his own feelings on the matter. There was just something so pure and so honest about Prompto that he had never found in another person. And Ignis wanted it.

He wanted all of this man.

Prompto on the other hand had never dated very much, and his escapades were narrowed down to a few random lovers and Noctis, who was with Gladio now. Granted, the two of them had invited him to be part of their relationship, but it just didn’t feel right. He loved the other two, he really did, but there was just something missing.

And he was pretty sure it was Ignis. Chancing a glance up, he fell into those bright green eyes threatening to swallow him whole and gulped. “So I guess you know then huh?” Otherwise he wouldn’t be so close. Ignis wasn’t like that. He respected personal boundaries.

“I do.” Ignis confirmed, dropping any and all formalities. The piercing was forgotten, the pay was on the back burner for the moment, and whatever foolish excuse Gladiolus had concocted to have Prompto talk to him was no longer on either man’s radar. Slowly, he eased himelf forward until Prompto was pressed into the wall and they were chest to chest. “Forgive me Prompto, I am not a subtle man. And I hope I am not overstepping in any way…”

Prompto seemed to jump start back to life before his very eyes as realization hit him that he wasn’t about to be scolded or turned down. In fact, if he was right, then that hardness pressing against his thigh was Ignis’ returned affection. Eyes wide, he babbled out, “Me? B-but why? I…” Was nothing. A nobody.

“You.” Ignis pressed one long finger to the other man’s lips and groaned softly when he felt the tip of Prompto’s tongue scrape his skin, testing the intrusion of a new sensation against him. “You are incredible, Prompto. You’re honest and kind. Those are rare qualities in this world.” A world that was repairing itself but still so painfully untrustworthy. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“Like me?” The blond laughed, ducking away from those scorching fingertips that were testing his limits. “I’m just some guy who works with his best friend. I didn’t have a future before Noct. I mean… I’m not nearly as cool as Gladio, or a Prince…” His voice wavered as he chanced a look up, “And i’m certainly not as amazing as you.”

There was that honesty. This wasn’t meant to flatter or stroke his ego, though it certainly did, but it was just a statement of fact from those perfect pink lips. Such glorious praise that Ignis felt more than unworthy of. But he was a selfish creature and he would endeavor to be worthy. “Hardly amazing, Darling. Just a man… lusting for another man.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide when Ignis’ lips reached down to touch his without warning. One warm, slender hand slid up his throat to hold him in place, while the other molded his hip forward so that they were pressed tightly together. A gasp gae Ignis the perfect opportunity to delve into Prompto’s sweet mouth where he traversed the entire landscape with languid strokes of his tongue. Prompto melted on contact and wrapped his hands up into dark blond strands, holding on against the wave of desire that whipped through him. “You taste delicious.” Ignis grinned against his mouth before plundering back inside to steal his breath.

Prompto wasn’t able to think, much less speak, but his body reacted for him and when he felt a sure palm against the front of his crotch, he ripped away and let out a high pitched whine at the stimulation. IT had been so long since someone else touched him, and it had been never that a man like Ignis had touched him. “Oh! Ig-gnis… it’s umm…”

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Ignis wasn’t sure if he could to be honest. And part of his was disappointed in his lack of decorum to treat someone like Prompto in this manner, but the insistent throb of his cock against his thigh was too much. Such a sweet, innocent angel… caught in the claws of a devil.

A devil ready to heap pleasure upon his poor unsuspecting soul and taint him with it for life. Dropping his mouth to Prompto’s neck, he suckled the pale skin and finally heard the words he was hoping for. “No. No! Please don’t!”

That was more than enough for Ignis, and with eager hands he picked him up and marched him over to his cleaned up padded table and laid the man down. Spread before him, flushed crimson and panting in desperation, Ignis prepared for his feast with a low growl and a heady full toothed smile. “Sshhh…” Pressing his hand to Promtpo’s stomach to slow his squirming, the soldier glanced up and held his violet swirled gaze. “I’m going to take good care of you, love.”

And he did.

Prompto was struggling for breath after another deep kiss, and even more so as Ignis unbuttoned his shirt and bared his pink torso to the cool air of the shop. His nipples were tended with little love bites, “I shall pierce these one day I believe…” Then lower his stomach was taunted with pokes and prods of a firm tongue. “Perhaps I shall mark you here….” Ignis trailed his tongue across the seam of his black jeans and flesh, “With little chocobo tracks…”

“Oh gods Iggy!” Prompto almost came in his pants when Ignis put his hand to his rock hard cock over his pants and began to rub. “I’m… I’m…”

“Not yet.” Ignis demanded, removing his touch and all but destroying Prompto’s jeans in a bid to free him. The hit of cool air took the edge off for Prompto, but it wasn’t enough considering his cock was harder than he had ever felt it, and then it was being swallowed up in warm, wet heat. Looking down his body, he saw Ignis with his mouth covering him and those bright green eyes pinned on his.

That was all Prompto could take…

“IGNIS!” He came on a shout, pumping his hips weakly for friction but Ignis pinned him down and sucked out his orgasm until he had nothing left in him. Collapsing to the table, his arms shaking as they wrapped around Ignis who had made his way up for gentle kisses, the blond sighed and nuzzled into the handsome artist. “So… are we… is this… a thing?”

Ignis chuckled and nodded, playing with a sweaty blond strand of silk. “Yes. This is a thing.” He confirmed both to himself and to Prompto.

***

Two weeks later

“It looks great Iggy…” Prompto had climbed out of the crisp white sheets where his lover had just finished tattooing him, and gazed at the little chocobo foot prints that marched across his lower abdomen inward toward the trail of blond hair that started on his belly button, until they disappeared beneath the band of his boxer briefs.

Naked as as could be, Ignis stepped up behind his lover and pressed a lingering kiss against his bare shoulder. “Care to reward me for my hard work?” He teased, slipping his fingertips beneath the waistband of Prompto’s underwear to grasp at his hardening cock.

“I sure do.” Prompto whirled around and with more strength than he looked like he possessed, he tossed Ignis to the bed and quickly climbed on top of him. The older man chuckled and relaxed into the bedding, arching his back so that his nipples danced upward where his diamond studs glittered in the sunlight pouring in the bedroom windows.

Ignis was pierced in multiple places, such as his tongue, belly button and those gorgeous pink nipples of his. The only tattoos he possessed were his sleeves that paid homage to the Gods, but that hadn’t stopped Prompto from mapping out every inch of his gorgeous boyfriend. Granted Ignis had spent his own leisure time exploring Prompto and jotting down mental notes about where he was going to mark him in the months and years to come. This tattoo was his first but it would not be his last.

Nor would the piercing in his eyebrow. “Come then, Darling… time to pay up.” Ignis taunted, raising his hips to show off the puckered hole between his ass cheeks waiting for Prompto’s attention.

Grinning, the blond set to the task with all of his focus and only when he was buried inside of the man of his dreams, did he take a pause to indulge. “Gods Iggy… you feel so damn good.” This was something else that was fun about Ignis, he didn’t mind to give up control every now and then.

Well… for the most part. He was still bossy. “Come now Prompto… don’t keep me waiting.” Ignis gritted out through his teeth, using his legs to thrust the lithe blond up against him with enough force that made Prompto’s eyes roll back.

“Impatient man!” Prompto giggled as he reached down to grip the slender hips beneath him and then he began to thrust. Nice and slow… deep and strong…

“Fuck…. Yes! Prom!” Ignis felt his end pulled from him the moment Prompto’s calloused palm slid around his thick cock and with the clenching of his muscles around Prompto, that was the end for his beautiful lover.

“Iggy! Damnit! I …. Ohhhhhh…” Head thrown back and back arched to perfection, he came with hard jerks and then collapsed down into inked arms and sighed. “Wow.”

“Indeed.” Ignis smirked against the blond’s brow. “Should we get up and get going then? We are late to help the others set up.”

“Oh shit the convention!” Prompto jerked up and nearly topped off of the bed in his haste to get to his phone. There was of course a text from the Prince demanding his whereabouts which made him groan.

Their company was really taking off. They did major advertising for video games and other forms of media by using the Prince as the focal point. At least that was how it started. Now Gladio had a massive following and Prompto wasn’t doing too bad for himself, so the internet work and streaming had popped up out of necessity, but their main focus was still putting together events for the public. Now Iggy was joining them on this venture as their artist and professional tattooist among other things.

His following had blown up and appointments at his shop were booked months in advance. “We better go.” Prompto muttered sadly, not really wanting to get up out of bed but knowing that they were both expected. Ignis had his booth set up to provide NightPrincess tattoos, and those were a huge freaking hit!

Ignis nodded and towed the two of them to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Once they were ready, the two men headed out of the apartment and made way for the entrance of the building. They had a busy day ahead of them and when it was over, they would come home…

Together.


End file.
